1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a graphics card and, more particularly, to a graphics card having a heat dissipation system.
2. Description of the Related Art
A graphics card is one of the basic components of a personal computer, and it is mostly used to provide a scan signal for a display to display a needed image.
In the conventional technology, the graphics card is mostly used to convert the display signal sent out by a computer to a scan signal. Along with the development of the science and technology, the graphics card often needs to further provide a three dimensional algorithm function and a graphics acceleration function besides providing the scan signal.
The workload of the graphics card becomes heavier and heavier, and therefore, the core of the graphics card, namely a graphics processing unit (GPU) generates very much heat. To dissipate the heat, although suppliers increase sizes of fans and enhances functions of the fans, the method of increasing the sizes and enhancing the functions of the fans cannot instantly solve the heat dissipation problem along with the increase of the workload of the GPU, and the noise generated by the fans causes a new problem.